My Last Breath
by Lust Pixie
Summary: During the last battle,Kagome is wounded.As she lays dying,her and Inuyasha talk.This is their conversation, and Kagome's last moments.Songfic. COMPLETE


Yes, I'm still here. I'm not dead. You see George (my comp.) is mad at me and had to have recovery disk, erasing the 3 chap. to OT and the 4 chap. to DH. I've been playing with this idea for 2 days, so I'm gonna let it flow. Don't hate me if it sucks, cause then I'll delete it if it's truly horrible. On with this songfic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Iy or this song by Evanescence.

My Last Breath

__

"Hold on to me love

You know that I can't stay long"

Inuyasha slowly caught Kagome as she fell. Naraku's manacle laughter faded in the background, just like his ashes She had seen Naraku going to attack her and she had shot her arrow to late. His tentacle had pierced through her stomach, before her arrow made contact, his tentacle had thrown her into the air. She knew the miasma from the tentacle would eat her from the inside out. Her face contorted in pain as shockwaves of pain shot through her body. Inuyasha was holding her tightly against his chest. He sat with her in his lap, facing away from the battlefield. Kagome began to cry. Not because of the pain, or the fact that she was inevitably going to die. She was crying because now that Naraku had been defeated, she was never going to see her friends and family again, not going to tell Inuyasha that she loved him. She was never going know if they would have lived happily with him. She wasn't going to be surrounded by her friends, or have girl talk with Sango. She wasn't going to see Shippou or Souta grow up, or Sango and Miroku's wedding, and she would never even see her family, nor have what she always wanted, a family of her own.

"Inuyasha," she stated looking at him from where she lay in his lap. At the sound of her voice he looked at her, so many emotions swirling in his amber depths. Love, worry, and she thought she saw some fear. Her heart wretched when she looked into her eyes. She continued on,

"I-I didn't want to tell you like this, nor s-so soon. I could never find the words, and I always feared your rejection, and my heart couldn't take it. I always felt jealous when I saw the love and loyalty you had for Kikyo, knowing that you would never feel that way about me. But I have to tell you, before I lose the courage, (shaky breath) Inuyasha, I-I love you. I can't leave here, knowing I never told you how I feel. " Tears began to course down her face,

"No matter what might have happened in your past, I was always there; I was always wanted to be there for you. I didn't want to miss a moment of what might happen when I'm with you. I loved every minute I was with you."

__

"All I wanted to say was that I love you and I'm not afraid

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?"

"I love you too Kagome. I always loved you. I was only loyal to Kikyo because I had to avenge her death. But now, how am I supposed to live without you? " Tears welling up in his eyes. He pulled her closer to him. Her head now rested under his chin. Her hands were fisted in his haori.

"Just like you did before you met me, Inuyasha. Before you met Kikyo or me." She stated crying a little harder.' He looks so sad', she thought.

"Are you scared?"

"Of what, death? No, Inuyasha, I'm afraid. Not as long as you stay here with me. Please, just stay here with me. Don't leave me alone here. "She whispered as she looked up at him.

__

"Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight"

Thoughts bombarded her of her and Inuyasha. She fought back the tears that spilled, but it was in vain. The memories overloaded her brain and made her cry out in anguish. Them fighting, her riding on his back as he ran to their destination, him hugging her, him protecting her, her bandaging his wounds, him telling a little about his past to her, the first time they met took over her line of vision. She took deep shaky breaths, trying to remember his scent, the scent of Inuyasha. He smelled of the god tree with a faint musky scent.

"You know what, Inuyasha?" She asked as she pulled away to look at his face.

"What?" He said, letting her back rest against his right arm and her head against his bi-cep.

"Bet you can't guess what I'm going to miss most about the feudal era?"

__

"I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears

"What will you miss most, Kagome?" He asked wiping her tears away with his sleeve.

"I'll miss the winter." She stated with a watery smile.

"Why is that?" Inuyasha asked. Dusk was beginning to set, and the sun was sinking, bathing them both in it's warm glow as it slowly descended.

"Because it made everything look like crystal. It was so pretty. It made everything look like a white winter wonderland." She stated her smile glowing.

"Remember when we all had a snowball fight?"

"Yea, I remember."

"Hey Inuyasha, you know how some people see ghosts lingering around after their dead?"

"Yea, what are you getting at?"

"Maybe, maybe I can do the same. Would you look for me? I'd only appear only in the winter though, because it's my favorite time of year. You would look for me, right?"

"Kagome, I think all this blood loss has gone to your head." He stated sadly. Her body was growing colder by the minute and her once ivory skin was a ashen gray.

__

"Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight"

"Just promise me you'll look in the forest, your forest, near the god tree. Promise?"

"I promise Kagome." He stated, a tear landing on her left cheek. Sango, Miroku and Shippou came walking over to them. Sango had the jewel shards in her hand. Kagome lifted her hand a Sango put them in her hand. A white light enveloped the shards and the jewel around her neck, and they became whole. She tugged it off and put around Inuyasha's neck. She took off the necklace he always had to wear, the command necklace. He was free.

"Kagome, I can bring you back with the Shikon. I can bring you back!" He seemed so happy.

"Inuyasha, I wasn't meant to live, so I don't want you to bring me back. I want you to make a wish to bring all of the people back that died because of Naraku. I won't come back, because he indirectly killed me. Promise me that's what your wish will be! Promise me that you'll also take care of Shippou-chan."

"I promise Kagome." He said, ears drooping, tears forming again, his hopes dashed because he could bring her back and she didn't want him too.

__

"Closing your eyes to disappear

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But still you wake and know the truth

No one's there"

Inuyasha closed his eyes. Kagome's ragged breath was speaking to the others. She was petting and hugging a crying Shippou to her chest. She was trying to console him, but he just cried harder. She spoke to Sango and Miroku. Sometime during her talking, Sango had started to silently sob.

"Don't cry Sango-Chan. I'm trying to wish you well and tell you that I'm sorry." Kagome stated starting to cry also. She had told Sango and Miroku she was sorry she would miss their wedding, and she wished them many children and a long happy life together. Inuyasha was praying that this was a bad dream and he would wake up soon. He opened his eyes to see a sobbing Sango hugging a crying Kagome.

"W-we're going to name our f-first girl child born a-after y-you Kagome-Chan, in rememberance of you, so that you won't be forgotten." Sango sobbed and spluttered to Kagome. Miroku sat gravely holding a sobbing Shippou. He nodded his head in agreement with Sango's statement.

__

"Say good night

Don't be afraid

Calling Me

Calling me as you fade to black"

Sango slowly let go of Kagome.The sun had set not long ago. Inuyasha had been mentally preparing himself to watch her go, but it wasn't working

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said looking up at him, her grip lessening on his hand, her eyes going hazy, "Good-bye, my love. Remember to look for me."

"Kagome, Kagome, KAGOME, **KAGOMEEE!!!!!!"** Inuyasha yelled, his voice raising in volume. His shouts rang through the forest.

__

"Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight"

And with that,Kagome Higurashi,let out the final breath she had been holding, safe inside of herself, saving that last breath for her goodbyes. She would live in the hearts and minds of all she came into contact with through their journey.

A/N: what do you think?review!I'll make a chap of reviews and my answers if you have questions. Thanks for reading.

PyroKitty


End file.
